Admiral Fuseli
This article is about the famous Admiral. For the skyland, see 'Fuseli (skyland). For either of his brothers see '''Linguini Fuseli or Levernius Fuseli. '' Admiral Ignacious Fuseli, OM, OLC (b. 136 AU) is the current Chief Commandant of the Crimson Armada, and formerly the commanding officer of the Armada’s First Fleet. He is a tenacious grey fox, renowned for his leadership ability and courage. As of now he is no longer officially an active member of the service, but remains in his position ceremonially. His decision to retire was greeted with sadness from loyal Reds, as it was generally felt that there was nobody who could replace him. In fact, his appointed replacement, Colonel Dax Argent, refused a promotion and insisted that his longtime friend and mentor remain the highest-ranking member of the faction. Military service A young Ignacious Fuseli joined the Commonwealth Armed Forces in 154 A.U. during the Fourth Principality War, and completed his officer training a month ahead of the rest of his class. He showed an excellent strategic mind, and after only half a year in the cockpit of a fighter he was promoted to Captain and given a command position aboard the C.A.S. Relentless, an air cruiser. He was commended for his actions during the defense of Midgard toward the end of the war, and gained the attention of Admiral Svendheim himself. Svendheim appointed Fuseli as his aide-de-camp and offered him a permanent position as his Minister of War, which Fuseli declined, opting to remain in a command. He was promoted to Major in 159 A.U. and given command of the C.A.S. Scarlet Blade, one of the Commonwealth's massive air battleships, becoming both the youngest and the lowest-ranking officer ever to serve as the CO of a Commonwealth battleship. He continued to rise through the ranks, eventually making Colonel by 178. He was reassigned to the C.A.S. Crimson Dawn, and granted command of the entire First Fleet of the CAF. His forces constantly patrolled the Commonwealth, and he answered directly to the Secretariat on Midgard. By 180, Svendheim had become increasingly isolated, only emerging to make grand, eloquent speeches about the glory of the Commonwealth and his plans for an "everlasting kingdom of the skies." Despite the Commonwealth's supposed democracy, Svendheim exerted total control over the Secretariat, and refused to step down as General Secretary or to nominate a successor. The Commonwealth was becoming a dictatorship, and Fuseli felt that Svendheim's autocratic and oppressive policies betrayed the foundation of equality on which the Commonwealth was founded. The final straw came late in 180, when Svendheim responded to protests and civil unrest on several skylands with violence. On Midgard itself, in front of Svendheim's palace, CAF troops shot 31 unarmed civilians who were among thousands protesting the government's policies and a worsening economy. Fuseli was disgusted by the events and refused to speak with Svendheim, earning him a severe reprimand and a reassignment to a logistical post on Shriebeck. The following year, Fuseli met in secret with Guildmaster Kadath of the Merchant Guild, and began to discuss plans to overthrow Svendheim's government. Their cooperation was stifled by conflict within the Guild and Kadath's downfall, but Fuseli went ahead with his plans. Founding of the Armada In 182 A.U., tensions between Fuseli and Svendheim's government were strained to the point of breaking, and late in the year, Fuseli declared his resignation from the CAF and the foundation of a new organization independent of the Commonwealth, known as the Crimson Armada. Legions of CAF troops followed Fuseli, dissatisfied with Svendheim's leadership, and all were denounced as pirates and terrorists by Midgard. Several civilians joined as well, both in support roles and as full-fledged soldiers. Fuseli's offices on Shriebeck acted as the group's headquarters, and his troops also seized control of the Crimson Dawn, his former command. Personal Life Admiral Fuseli has two brothers: Levernius Fuseli, a former professional grimby player, and Linguini Fuseli, an Armada officer. Fuseli is left handed. Awards Fuseli has received a number of military decorations, as well as some civilian awards. Decorations: * Commonwealth Medal of Valour for actions in the defense of Midgard * Commonwealth Medal of Military Achievement awarded six times * Secretarial Commendation for leadership ability * Armada Crimson Sash of Honour for actions during the Skytopian Civil War Degrees: * Honorary Doctor of Philosophy from New Hovlund University * Honorary Master of Political Science from University of Midgard Fan Art Category:Citizens Category:History Category:Citizens of the Crimson Armada Fuseli, Ignacious